Birthday Party
by ren chidori
Summary: Rate M, Sasuhina, Kankutema, Gaaino, Kibaten, Nejisaku, NaruKa, Itayuga. berani baca, tanggung sendiri resikonya. Pesta Ulang Tahun si bungsu Uchiha yang tidak biasa. 18 Don't Like Don't Read.


**Birthday Party**

**Pairing : SasuHina - NaruKa - NejiSaku - KankuTema - GaaIno - KibaTen - ItaYuga, switch pairing dsb**

**Rate : M++ kalo ada sih**

**Typo's, OOC, Bad Character**

* * *

_Yang di bawah umur 17 tahun di harap menyingkir._

_Yang ga rela OTP nya di ganti2 pairing gausah baca._

_Yang ga suka baca rate M ga usah maksa ngebaca, ini hanya FICTION, suka-suka gw mau diapain._

* * *

Lagi-lagi Hinata menghela nafas, bingung dan takut.

Ini adalah pesta ulang tahun pertama yang mengundang dirinya, tentu saja ada nama dirinya di daftar paling atas buku tamu. Yang berulang tahun kan pacarnya.

Ia mematut bayangan tubuhnya di dalam cermin. Ia memakai baju renang yang sedikit menutupi bagian tubuhnya yang molek, bra yang hanya menutupi putingnya, selebihnya hanya tali yang terikat di leher jenjangnya. Perutnya yang putih dan rata terekspos sangat banyak, celana renang berwarna senada pun tidak benar-benar menutupi kemaluan dan bokongnya yang montok.

"Ukh,, apa Sasuke salah membeli ukuran?" Wajah Hinata sebal mengingat pacarnya yang terkenal mesum. Tapi walaupun bisa dibilang pemuda paling pervert, Sasuke belum pernah mencium bibir Hinata.

Ya, setidaknya memilin dan menyedot puting bukan termasuk ciuman kan?

Hinata sangat hapal kebejatan pacarnya, bahkan menyulap ulang tahun ke 17nya yang semula elegan dan layaknya seorang pangeran, menjadi pesta kolam renang yang meriah. Itu terjadi ketika Mikoto dan Fugaku tiba-tiba harus terbang ke Inggris untuk acara perusahaan. Sasuke sama sekali tidak sedih, dia malah semakin bersemangat. Aniki yang biasanya berwibawa malah ikut-ikutan Sasuke dan juga mengundang seluruh temannya ke pesta ini.

Dengan ragu-ragu, kaki mungilnya berjalan menuju area pesta. Disana sudah banyak teman-temannya yang berkumpul, juga beberapa teman Itachi yang entah siapa. Mata bulannya mencari keberadaan Sasuke, namun pemandang yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Neji dan Sakura yang sedang bermesraan di pinggir kolam sambil menceburkan masing-masing kaki mereka. Sepupunya yang berambut coklat dan panjang itu memeluk bahu Sakura dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya meraba-raba mahasiswi semester dua jurusan kedokteran itu dengan gerakan seduktif.

Bulan hal yang luar biasa, pikir juga sering seeprti itu jika Hiashi sedang di kantor, dan mereka malah bercinta di kamar Neji, gadis bersurai indigo itu hapal betul suara desahan calon sepupu iparnya itu.

Matanya kembali menemukan Naruto, pria yang dulu sempat di taksirnya saat kelas satu. Siapa sangka, pria berambut kuning durian itu malah mencintai sepupunya sendiri. Gadis berkacamata dan bersambut merah, Karin. Mereka berdua memang sahabat dekat Sasuke, mungkin Sasuke tidak akan keberatan jika air kolam renangnya terkontaminasi sedikit oleh sperma Naruto.

Hinata sampai ke stand es krim, musim panas yang menyengat membuat gadis ini berkeringat dan butuh kesegaran.

"Hmm, Vanilla dan Strawberry." Hinata menerima satu con eskrim yang ia pesan.

Kakinya kembali berjalan, matanya sekarang mengamati area kolam renang. Ada Kiba yang sedang menjahili kekasihnya, Tenten yang sedang berjemur di atas balon. Perlahan-lahan Kiba membuka atasan Tenten hingga menyembul kedua dadanya yang memang berukuran biasa saja. Dengan hati-hati Kiba membuka penjepit pakaian dan memasangnya ke-kedua puting Tenten. Dan kemudian terjadi baku hantam antara Tenten yang kesal dengan ulah pacarnya. Hal seperti itu justru memancing tawa bagi orang yang melihatnya. Tidak dengan Hinata, justru dia merasa ngilu.

"Menikmati pestaku, sayang?" Sasuke menoel dada Hinata.

"Sasuke.. Kemana saja kau? Aku mencarimu." Pria berambut raven itu tersenyum melihat wajah Hinata yang cemberut.

"Ayo, Aku juga tidak mau kalah dengan mereka."

Sasuke membawa Hinata ke sebuah kursi pantai yang terletak di pinggiran kolam. Rupanya disana sudah ada Neji-Sakura, Naruto-Karin, Gaara-Ino, Kankuro-Temari. Dan dibelakang Hinata ada pasangan Kiba-Tenten dan Itachi-Yugao. Ada tujuh pasangan yang menempati masing-masing kursi yang berjejer.

Entah mengapa, Hinata merasa ada di sebuah arena perlombaan.

"Baiklah, ini adalah acara pembukaan pesta kali ini. Perkenalkan aku adalah Nagato dan perempuan cantik ini adalah Konan yang akan memandu acara kali ini, manusia-manusia yang sama sekali tidak di kenali oleh Hinata mengerubungi ke-tujuh pasangan.

"Cara memenangkan perlombaan ini adalah 'Orang Yang Paling Cepat Membuat Pasangan Kalian Orgasme' kalian bebas melakukan apapun, bagaimanapun asal tetap di tempat kalian sekarang.

Ada yang kurang paham?"

Kiba mengangkat tangannya.

"Boleh bertukar pasangan?!" dan langsung dibalas jitakan oleh Tenten.

"Hmm, ya tentu saja boleh," Hinata memandang Sasuke. Dan sepertinya pacarnya tidak keberatan. Ia memainkan jari telunjuknya di depan perutnya, sudah setahun dia berpacaran dengan Sasuke, tidak dipungkiri kadang ia bosan dengan sikap Sasuke yang dingin dan cuek, kadang ia ingin mempunya kekasih seperti Neji yang sangat menyayangi Sakura, Naruto yang hangat, atau Kiba yang selalu menjahili Tenten.

"Baiklah, ronde pertama adalah 15 menit! Untuk ronde selanjutnya akan bertambah lima menit. Mengerti?!" Konan mengatakannya dengan semangat.

Untuk ronde pertama, mereka wajib melukannya dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Hinata duduk di pangkuan Sasuke yang langsung melemparkan atasannya hingga terpampang kedua payudara indah Hinata yang ukurannya diatas rata-rata. Kedua tangannya asik memijat dengan penuh kelembutan, Hinata mendesah, menikmati semua sentuhan Sasuke di titik sensitifnya. Sasuke menarik-narik puting Hinata dengan tempo lembat.

Dalam hatinya, Hinata tidak mau hal ini cepat berakhir, dia tidak boleh orgasme sebelum mencoba pria selain Sasuke. Matanya terbuka melihat beberapa pasangan di depannya, Naruto sudah mulai menyodokan miliknya ke lubang anal Karin, sambil menarik rambut panjang sepupunya, Naruto bergerak sangat lincah. Tetapi berikutnya dia memelankan geraknyanya, Karin terlihat sebal tapi sepertinya yang Hinata rasakan dan pikirkan juga sama dengan semuanya. Mereka tidak boleh orgasme sebelum ronde pertama berakhir.

Jemari Sasuke menyelinap ke vagina yang masih virgin, lembab dan sempit. Meskipun tangannya bergerak tetapi tidak dengan mata dan telinganya yang justru lebih tergoda dengan desahan Ino, matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Temari. Pasangan incest kakak-beradik namun tak seibu.

Temari duduk di atas Kakuro yang terlentang, dengan begitu menggoda ia menggesek-gesekan penis Kankuro di depan vaginannya, seolah-olah mereka sudah memasukkannya, Temari mendesah begitu nikmat. Kedua tangan Kankuro berpegangan pada puting temari, namun matanya liar memandang Sakura.

Mata Hinata beralih kepada Neji, ia mengingat rambut panjangnya. Sakura terlentang pasrah, bagian lehernya hampir tanpa alas karena doronga-dorongan Neji di lubang vaginanya, kedua payudara Sakura terguncang hebat akibat hentakan Neji yang tanpa ampun.

Sasuke meminta Hinata tengkurap dengan kedua kaki yang terjatuh di lantai kolam. Sasuke bisa melihat kemana mata gadis itu menatap, Neji. Tanpa perduli berlebihan, Sasuke menyematkan bantal yang semula digunakan Kiba kebawah perut Hinata hingga bagian pinggulnya terangkat. Sasuke memasukkan miliknya dengan sekali hentakan, membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan. Perlahan Sasuke bisa merasakan ada yang mengalir di penisnya, darah keperawanan Hinata. Ronde pertama sudah berlangsung 10 menit. Tangan Sasuke menarik kedua tangan Hinata, dada Hinata membusung dengan indah, kedua putingnya memerah dan tegang. Sasuke menghentakkan miliknya dan payudara Hinata pun ikut bergoyang.

Gaara menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu, dia ingin sekali ronde ini berakhir agar ia bisa segera menyusui Hinata. Ino memaju-mundurkan mulutnya di penis Gaara, sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Matanya melirik Itachi yang seakan tidak perduli dengan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Itachi mmembuka lebar lubang surga yang sudah berkali-kali ia masuki denggan buah terong berukuran besar. Yugao meringis sambil memelintir putingnya sendiri, mencoba gerakan menggoda untuk mencari perhatian Sasuke. Kemudian Itachi memasukan senajatanya ke dalam lubang vagina yang sudah sempit karena buah terong, seakan sudah biasa Itachi dengan mudahnya memasuki lubang kenikmatan Yugao dan menggerakannya dengan cepat.

Sasuke memberisihkan vagina Hinata, namun matanya melirik Yugao yang juga sedang memperhatikannya, ya kontak mata telah terjadi. Sasuke sangat tahu calon kakak iparnya ini sudah lama ingin merasakan miliknya.

Sebuah peluit menginterupsi ketujuh pasangan. Menandakan waktu telah habis.

Masih dengan orang-orang yang menonton pertunjukan blue film live pertama mereka.

"Sekarang saatnya bertukar pasangan. Kami beri waktu lima menit untuk mendekati pasangan baru kalian."

Masing-masing telah melepaskan kesejatiannya, para pria berdiri meninggalkan pasangannya.

Hinata sudah tidak perduli dengan siapa dia akan melalui ronde selanjutnya, Sasuke membuatnya kesal karena posisi yang membuatnya pegal. Ketujuh pria dengan senjata yang masih berdiri itu berkeliling mencari wanitanya yang memikat biarahinya. Hinata masih diam dengan posisi yang Sasuke tinggalkan, terlentang dengan kedua kaki mengangkang.

Gaara mendekati Hinata, namun dia kalah dengan badan Neji. Akhirnya ia mengalah dan mendekati Sakura. Kankuro telah siap dengan Tenten, Kiba sudah berani menarik klitoris Ino, Sasuke sudah duduk disamping Yugao dengan terong yang hampir hancur, Naruto mendekati Temari yang sudah menyentuh kepala penis Naruto yang memerah, Itachi melihat Karin dan langsung mendekatinya kemudian mereka berciuman sebentar.

Sasuke menarik terong sampai keluar seluruhnya, "Niisan bisa curiga jika kau memandangku begitu, Yugao-san"

"Hmp, Ayolah Sasuke kita sudah dua tahun tidak menikmati hal ini." Yugao mengelus lengan Sasuke "Dan kita hanya mempunyai 20 menit, bukan kah itu sangat kurang?"

"Ya, mari kita manfaatkan waktu. Kakak ipar," Sasuke mencium Yugao sambil meremas payudara yang begitu dirindukan.

Hinata terkejut melihat Neji di depannya.

"Kakak,"

"Seperti biasa Hinata," Neji berbisik kepada adik sepupunya "Aku hanya akan memasuki analmu." Hinata tersenyum lembut, inilah rahasia yang sudah lama mereka berdua pendam.

Sakura melihat orang yang 2 tahun lebih muda darinya itu dengan wajah datar. Gaara masih diam, walaupun Sakura sudah mengangkat kedua kakinya.

"Kau boleh menyentuhnya, Gaara." Sakura membawa tangan Gaara kedepan vaginanya.

"Kau tidak usah takut dengan Neji, dia belum tahu jika kaulah yang memperkosaku setahun yang lalu." Gaara menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

"Baiklah Sakura, kali ini aku tidak akan sungkan."

Tenten tidak habis pikir kenapa Kankuro lah yang ada didepannya, apa tadi Neji tidak melihat kodenya?

"Hai, Aku Kankuro."

"Hmm ya Aku Tenten,"

"Mohon bantuannya."

Type adik kecil yang tidak banyak pengalaman. Tenten tersenyum, memaklumi. Ya mungkin ronde ketiga Neji akan berada di depannya.

"Aw!" Ino merapatkan kakinya, dia kesal dari tadi Kiba masih saja menggoda klitnya.

"Kau keberatan kalau aku bondage?"

"Apa?" wajah Ino memerah, dia memang sudah lama menginginkan bondage, tapi Gaara terlalu kaku untuk hal menyenangkan seperti itu.

"Tidak akan menyakitimu." Kiba menunjukan vibrator dan penjepit pakaian, Ino tersenyum dengan malu.

"Itachi-san." Karin terdiam melihat sosok pria idamannya dengan penis berdiri dan membesar mendekati dirinya, oh begitu besarkan hal yang disembunyikan Itachi?

"Sepertinya, aku merindukanmu Karin."

"Dulu tidak sebesar ini kan?" perempuan berambut merah itu menyentuh batang Itachi.

"Jangan mengingat hal yang sudah berlalu selama itu Karin,"

"Hanya 5 tahun, Itachi-san. Pengalaman pertamaku di umur 14 tahun yang sangat indah." Dan merekapun melepas rindu dengan berciuman.

Naruto memandangi puncak payudara Temari yang tegang, sangat menggoda untuk dimakan.

"Baiklah, lakukan sesukamu, Putra Walikota. Semoga kau puas dengan tubuhku." Temari mengerling, menggoda Naruto.

"Sankyu Putri Mentri pertahanan. Aku harap lubangmu masih sempit."

Keduanya tertawa bersamaan.

To Be Continued...


End file.
